Shinning Soul
by kissinglink
Summary: Lyra was raised by an adouped family. She thought she had been abandanded but what will happen if somone comes looking for her?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Celia found me 11 years ago. I was in an ally way, in Goldenrod. She took me to the sheriffs' office to help me find my family. Long story short no family found they figured I was dumped and Celia took me in and raised me like Kris, her real daughter.

Kris later went on an errand for Professor Elm and ended up traveling once when sending money home for here trust fund she sent an egg for me to, who now is my level 45 female umbreon, Zink. On the night she evolved a mightyana attacked me, she defeated him. After she checked that I was okay so was so happy she evolved.

Kris now lives with her boyfriend, Gold, in a small apartment in town. So now it's only Celia, her husband Ben when he's home from work, and me. I'm still in school my final year. Well, its still summer but I'm still filling out collage applications the joy of my life, not.

I may work as one of the professor's aids but I still want to go to collage. Mom still baggers me about going on a pokemon journey now and then but one look silences her. I refuse to become a trainer because that's the main cause of why children like me get abandon, so there mothers can go on a journey. You see in Johto, mothers with children under 10 can not travel with pokemon.

This is the reason for my being abandon, more than likely. In the summers like today I grab a bowl of cereal and run out the door Zink hot on my heels. I turn down ally ways and jump over a few fences and I come up on my summer work place, Elm's lab.

When I walk in a boy with long red hair is talking to Elm "Silver just told you, I can't give you that information even if you're a dexholder I can't. Besides _Lyra_ be here any sec- there she is." The boy wiped around and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I have found you, Soul."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anthor's note<strong>_

_**this is the second time i've posted this story the frist time... well it failed, but now it's renewed and chaged big time. i do not own pokemon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not react well to people touching me in any way. The only person that can touch me with out serious pain is Celia and Kris. Once in elementary school a kid hugged me on a dare, the others labeled me a loser because I had been so remote; he ended up in the nurses' office and later the hospital for concision.

* * *

><p>I kneed the red head in the groin. Backing up I looked at Elm "I'm taking the day off," Elm just keep looking at the red head so I walked right out. Zink looked at me funny when I walked out of the lab, she is not aloud in do to ... past incidents, but followed me home any way.<p>

When I walk in to the house Celia asks "Is it noon already? I have not even started lunch,"

"No need. I'm not working to day so I came home. To go back to sleep," I walk up the stairs, open my door, close my door, jump in bed, and get under the covers. The last thing I feel before I go back to sleep is Zink slipping in to her spot next to me.

* * *

><p>I feel a nudge in my shoulder. Once, twice, thrice I lift my head to see Celia.<p>

"What?" I say still groggily with sleep.

"The Professor is here to see you. He brought a guest, Silver I believe it was," she smiles at me. I glare at her, then role over. She pulls the blanket off me and I glare at her again.

"Alright, I'm up." After she leaves the room I get ready, again, for the day by pulling my hair in to pigtails and throwing on my favorite puffy white hat up on my head, my red shirt and overalls come next. When I look in the mirror I see a girl who I've seen the last 8 years. I have a feeling the girl I see now is going to change.

Once done I walk down the stairs and see Celia, Elm and the red head down stairs in the living room, Elm and red head on one coach and Celia on the love seat. Zink slides in on the other side of the love seat but a love from Celia made her get down and come over to me as I get a dinning room chair and plopping it down backward and startle it. Everyone looks at one another for a few seconds. Sick of waiting "Okay I'm up and I am waiting for someone to update me on what was happening," I look them all in the eyes as I say this.

The red head stands up and introduces himself "Silver Giovanni, a Dexholder from the Johto region," I also stand up and take his hand in a firm shake. "Lyra," we both sit down and I notice a weavile sitting next to him on the coach. My face fixes its self in to a glare, Elm is looking at Celia and giving a 'you tell her' look she gives it right back to him. Just as he was about to give in Silver turns to me and asks "Do you remember _anything _from when you were little?" this was a strange question; even Celia would have been able to answer it for me.

"No. No I don't," he makes a face. "Why do you ask?"

Celia and Elm both are looking at me like I may explode and Celia says very slowly, "He may know who you really are." Once the meaning of what she said took full meaning I look back at Silver.

"Do you honestly think you know who I am?" I think back to earlier, what had he called me? Soul? I was still doubtful several people have came by claiming to be my parents but on test proved them wrong, some even offered Celia money to come live with them, but she always turned them down.

"Yes, I think you're my sister. If you look at my eyes, you'll see we have the same eye color, silver. Also I am willing to do a genetic test to prove it," my eyes where the same silver as his but…

"How do you know my eyes are silver? As you can see I wear contacts," a deep chocolate brown in fact. Unless I Elm, Celia, or Kris told him he wouldn't know.

"He asked me if you had silver eyes and I told him the truth." I look at elm and glare.

'" I don't care if he asked you shouldn't have told him," I said told elm in a deadly voice. I pluck hairs out of my head till one with a root came out. "Here you go Silver take the test. If you are my brother then we can continue this conversation."

As I get up to walk out Celia calls me back, "Its Lunch time lets all eat."

I was about to tell her to put mine in a bag so I could take it over to the woods, but Silver stood up and nodded at Celia, "I need to go ma'am I have to go get this test in and….. I have to do other stuff as well; I hope you all have a great day." Elm followed Silver out the door muttering an excuse.

Celia looks at me "Do you think he's really your brother?"

"Of course not."

"Didn't think so."

"I'm going up to the woods, can you pack the lunch in to a bag?"

"One sec," she leaves in to the kitchen and comes up a minute later with a brown paper bag in hand.

I grab it muttering a time and thank you to her as I walk out her front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading even after the very long wait.<strong>

**I do not own pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I duck under a low branch out behind the lab and into the woods that occupies the space behind the building. Celia didn't know about the cave back here and never asked why I spent so much time in the wilderness that grew back here. I listen to the bird calls all around me as I walk through the woods and make my way to the cave, the woods getting thicker and thicker until I reach the clearing that holds the cave, although it is a literal hole in the ground with a ladder going into it's depths.

Down inside, Zink and I sit on the wooden bench I had learned to build in a two-year wood class, and eat the lunch Celia packed for me. I never eat the whole thing, so Zink gets a lot of human food. She whines at me.

"No, I do not think he is really my brother, even if we do share the same eye color. It may be uncommon but it's not that rare. You're seen the people who have tried to claim me; all liars, and some had silver eyes, too." This was the main reason I asked Elm not to disclose my eye color. "That one family tried to pay Celia a lot of money to hand me over to them. It's disgusting."

"Um, um-bre-on, eon," Zink's eyes dug into mine.

"I don't care if 'he smells like me', how about this, if you're right that he's my brother, I'll take you, catch some pokémon, and become a Trainer." She had always wanted to be stronger and battle.

"I don't know if I would let you go, Miss Pigtails."

I jump up, asking, "How long have you been there, Ethan?"

Ethan and I found this cave six years ago. Of all the kids in schhol, the most popular one had to do it by falling into a hole in the woods. Said kid's head was now sticking into the hole talking to me.

"Been here since you sat down but decided to see what you were so agitated about before I came to talk."

A typical Ethan answer.

"Well then get in here and I'll tell you what happened." He did and I recounted this morning's events. His only response was 'Hmph. What an **.'. But again, it was another Ethan answer.

Zink looks at Ethan and I before turning her gaze to Ethan again, asking in her own language, 'Why does he care if you go? He's not your mate or your father.'.

Unlucky me was taking a drink at the time, and did a movie-worthy spit-take, and Ethan - being in front of me - got the brunt of the Monster-saliva mix all over his chest and face. He stared at me and raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes tinted with the 'Really?' look. I point to Zink.

"If only you knew what she said."

He rolls his eyes and starts to remove his now ruined white shirt, although after the comment Zink made I really didn't want him to. Oh well, I would live.

"I don't know what she said, but I know you don't want to travel," Ethan states, pulling his hoodie out of his bag and slipping it on.

"And I know my blood family doesn't want me, or else they wouldn't have dumped me." I replied, giving a pointed look at Zink

"Whatever you say," Ethan said, handing me a controller as I watched him dig out his laptop. "Do you want to play?"

"You get signal out here?"

"Dur."

We played until his laptop read 18:15 (6:15), and I stood and started to gather up my stuff, Ethan doing the same.

"I have to go. I told Celia I would be home by six-thirty."

I didn't expect what we found when we got back to my house

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry it was so long till i updated but i got it up! better late then never, i now its a cliff hanger but Im working on the next chapter right after i get this to my editer and Im going to get it done fast! seeing as its summer and i now have more time for it. even if its short. thank SilverRoxas for editing!**  
><strong>I dont own pokemon or monster. Though I do love them both.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fire.

Ethan and I smelt it before we seen it. The orange flames licked the sky and it hit me, _a bonfire cant reach that high!_

"Ethan! Thats My house!" With that I took off not noticing anything till I came in full view of the house. The flames flicked into the bright sky as I ran to the house. Before I could jump the ditch stroung arms grabed me and pulled me away from my home.

If I hadn't been fighting as if my life was on the line to get away I would have heard him tell me 'shush, nothing you can do' then his voise got louder as my fighting declinde, "Ferailgatr keep using Hydro Cannon! Kingdra Water Gun! Put that fire out!"

Another voice joined his "Mari Hydro Pump, then Rainy Day! Hurry!"

_WeeeeeeeeeeUuuuuuuuuuu WeeeeeUuuuuu WeeUuu WeeUuu WeeUuu _

I could hear the fire trucks coming, no dout they had tons of water types to help put the fire out, but I was out cold before they could get there. In the arms of a red head who was working to put out the fire that was burning my home.

* * *

><p>"I think she should come with me, as you can see with the test I am her biological brother-"<p>

"But she has no Idea who you are and would be more likely to attack you then ask for food" Kris fumed, she knew how much I loved food too.

"I still think-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT YOU TRAPS!" Ethan yelled, then calmer he added "She can chose when she gets up, and Silver, I would take a step back before Zink bites you."

A few moments of silents and I heard a low growl to my right and a "OWWW" shortly after.

"I told you to back up."

I open my eyes to see I was on Kris' pull out bed and Zink was at my side. I lift my hand to pat her head "Good girl, I plan to give you a few skittles for that."

Three sets of eyes found their way to me and I was glomped by my sister and my best friend.

My eyes find their way to Silver, "You took the test?" He nods and hands me a paper that held the results. He really was my brother. I really didn't know what to say to him but Zink had a comment.

"Umb, re bre mbr eon um?" so, when we leaving to travel, trainer?

"Oh dear Mew." Kris looks at me funny and Ethan looked at me and rembered the bet I made with Zink.

"How about i come with you? If thats fine with you?" His eyes told me he didn't really want to come but he didn' want me to go ether, I didn' want to go but a deal is a deal.

"No you dont want to come and you know it, you belong in this town, where as I-"

Silver interuped me "Wait what? Where you going?"

I glare at him "I made a bet with Zink, that your not my brother, she said you were and in turn if I lost we would travel as a trainer and pokemon. If you dont mind Ethan and Kris I would like to speak to Silver." They look at me, "Alone, and dont bother trying to over hear anything, I Will Know."

Kris and Ethan walk out and go over to the kitchen to make a meal.

"Why was I abandend?" I ask Silver, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Short or long version?" he had a look in his eye that said he didn't want to explain.

Being his younger sister ment I had a lot of annoying to catch up on so I asked for the long verison.

"Im a year older than you, when I was 2 I was kidnapped by the Masked Man. I later ecaped, traveled around meeting Gold in this very town. I later found our father, Govonni, got to some what know him-"

"WHAT, GOVONNI AS IN _THE _GOVON-" He coverd my mouth.

"I have keeped this a secert from Gold and I don't want him to find out!" he hissed in my ear.

"Fine, keep on agoing in your story."

"Soon after he was on his death bed, and died. But for a hour before he did, he told me that I had a lost sister, the reson he contuned the Rockets, was to find you. He gave me all the information he had. That you were in Johto, you had brown hair and silver eyes. but he also told me the story of how our mom died. After I was kiddnapped she got real parainoed about her last child, you, and ran away with you, by then he had made Team Rocket to look for me so he added you and our mother to the list of who to keep an eye for. He found her a week after she left and had people protecting her. One night 5 years later the man that kidnapped me attacked our mother and you, they killed all the guards and our mother, with you missing he thought he'd lost another child but soon after he found you had ran all the way to Johto, but he lost you some where around Blackthorn. Some where in your dash you lost your memory. Then Gold and I were talking and I asked if he knew any one with silver eyes like mine. Turns out he did. You. I later asked Kris more about you and I decided that you had to be my sister, and you were," at the end he turned to look at me.

I didn't know how to react to hearing the truth. Luckly i heard the sound of snoops snooping, and mouthed to silver "we have snoops" His eyes went wide " but they didn't hear much only about after he found me and our mother," I nearly choked on the word mother being as quite as i was it didn't sound like it though. A devious smile craked my lips

"Let me deal with them," I wispered as I silently sliped to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- she dosen't yet remeber what happened earlier in the chapter ~shifty eyes~ you'll learn more about that soon. Read and Review!**


End file.
